Valeria Diaz
Valeria Diaz is the mother of Aleida Diaz and Dayanara Diaz and her sibling's grandmother. She is portrayed by Idalia Limón. Personality Valeria is very loyal to her husband, but that clouds her judgement as she still believes he will make it out of prison and help her and Aleida despite his repeated reincarceration. Valeria is likely depressed as seen by her alcoholicism. She seemingly loves her daughter, Aleida, but instead of getting a job, she makes her daughter dance or even sometimes have sex with men much older than her to earn money rather than getting a job. Physical Description She had long, curly, black hair and big eyes. She is skinny and dressed similarily to how Aleida would dress as an adult. Biography Season Seven Valeria is first seen telling a teenage Aleida to introduce herself to a man checking her out. She tells him to dance with him as he's a good dancer. Aleida asks her why she won't do it and she says it is because Aleida is prettier. Aleida tells her about a bad experience she had but her mother ignores her and tells her if he wants to do anything more than dancing, he'll have to pay extra. She tries to comfort Aleida by telling her when her dad comes out of prison, they won't have to solicit their bodies anymore. Aleida mocks that her dad previously gambled away all of the family's possessions and Valeria snaps and says that it wasn't her fault. She mocks Aleida for looking mopey and tells her to smile while sending her over to the man. She smiles as the man pays Aleida and they go off to dance. ("Minority Deport") Aleida abandons Valeria and ends up in Juvie. When released, Valeria comes to collect her, and is seen drinking alcohol from a flask, during the day. She is frustrated that she had to come out to Juvie just to get Aleida. Aleida mocks she wouldn't have done anything anyway and Valeria hits her on the head and threatens her calling her a brat and saying that if her dad was out of prison, she would be beat for the way she talks to her. Aleida asks what her dad did this time and she says that it is none of Aleida's business. Aleida's friend arrives saying "what up sluts" which Valeria is amused by until Aleida's friend calls her "deadbeat mom." Aleida is asked for a lift, but Valeria objects strongely. Aleida gets in anyway and they drive off with Valeria looking genuinely upset as she chases the car shouting "Aleida!" ("Minority Deport") Relationships Romantic *Unnamed Boyfriend/Husband Family *Aleida Diaz (daughter) - Aleida and her mother have a complicated relationship which seemingly stems from Aleida's father. Valeria seems to genuinely care about Aleida but her judgement is often clouded which leads to them being estranged. *Lola Diaz (sister) *Dayanara, Lucy, Emiliano, Christina and Eva Diaz (grandchildren) - It is unlikely that she established a relationship with them *Armaria Diaz (great-grandchild) - Valeria likely doesn't even know about Armaria. Enemies *Aleida's friend - was rude and took Aleida despite her objections. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Flashback Characters